creepypastasfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Minecraft:Creepypastas
Note:Ceci sont des creepypasta qui sont en plusieurs partie,vous pouvez en rajouter. Partie 1:Le dossier supprimé Je cherchais le mod Creepypasta,je le télécharge et je suis allé me chercher une boisson.Je l'ai mis de mes dossiers il sembler bizarre,il été .rar et non .jar bon je me dis que ça va marcher,je lance et tadam! sa marche! Mais bizarrement il y avait quelque chose qui clochait,en bas à gauche il y avait écrit Copyright avec les mods.tout était brouillé rouge sang frais,je me dis que c'est pour blaguer...et en bas à droite est écrit:"You going to die" enfin je crois qui veut dire "Tu vas mourir" au lieu d'un petit message en haut avec un petit truc drôle était écrit "Remove the mod,is a killing mod" bon je me dit que c'est pour faire peur (Enlève le mod,c'est un mod qui tue),je crée un nouveau monde.Et mon minecraft plante.Génial! Là,je suis allé dans le mod il y avait autre chose,c'était écrit:Killing mod,je l'ai jamais installé,donc je l’enlève.Je me promène un peu dans les dossier et je tombe sur Dossier supprimé,j'essaye de cliquer mais sa voulait pas.sa me disait "Don't click,if you're sure to see what are in" il y avait que l'anglais je crois que sa veut dire "Ne clique pas,à moins que tu es sûr de voir ce qu'il y a" Et en bas écrit Yes ou No j'ai frissonné je parlais à mon pote (Je vais changer le nom pour des étoile pour certain droit ) Moi:Salut ****** ******:Salut,ça va? Moi:oui et toi? ******:M'ouais ça va Moi:J'ai trouvé un mod creepypasta tu le veux ******:J'te rappelle que je suis pas chez moi. Moi:Ouais,j'ai un dossier supprimé qui me dit si je veux voir quelque chose je le fait ou pas? ******:Je sais pas. Car ça fait peur,dis le à quelqu'un Moi:.... ******:Bon pas grave,je vais manger,je re! Moi:D'accord Donc j'ai cliqué non,et quelque chose a télécharger c'était juste une image écrit:Surtout ne re-clique pas.Hm.... Le lendemain j'suis aller chez un pote et on a installé le mod sur le lien de la page. et ça a fait la même chose sauf au lieu décrire you will die c'était écrit le nom de mon pote et mon nom suivit "Tu es le suivant".Il m'a dit "ça fait flipper,purée je vais dans les dossiers voilà voilà."On l'a trouvé ! on clique dessus et on fait....(on a mis 5 minutes pour mettre la réponse) Yes. il y avait des images cachée du jeux,enfin de mod.Et en bas c'était écrit README.Txt (je vais vous le traduire) "C'est trop tard,tu as cliqué oui,maintenant ne regarde aucune photo,surtout aucune! Enlève le mod si tu tiens à ta vie,et surtout ne clique aucune image...Ceci est ma note,elle m'a tué..." On a frissonné mais on s'est dit que c'était une blague et on a regardé une des images,on aurait jamais du....on avait vu un enfant étripé avec une flaque de sang,c'était un skin! et on regardait les autres,plus horribles les une que les autres le lendemain matin m'ont ami est à l’hôpital...je serai le suivant,mais j'ai tout formater.J’espère qui ont enlever ce mod d'internet,car il aurait pu nous tuer Partie 2:Launcher. Un bon jour avec un pote,on est allé jouer à minecraft,on vois quoi? UN NOUVEAU MINECRAFT LAUNCHER! VITE VITE! On l'installa,YES! Trop cool! On le testa et vit une nouvelle version! Il y étais pas dans les news (Vous voyez le truc qu'on vois quand on lance le launcher) .Puis on le lance,rien,sauf le petit message genre 'Happy birthday Notch!',c'était écrit en rouge couleur de sang:'We are born to die.',On a eu peur,mais le fond d'écran était aussi rouge sang,j'ai dit a mon pote s'il avait,puis je luit dit: "Fait attention,tu te rapelles de ce mod qui aurai pu nous tué! -Oui,oui bon je test!" Puis les moutons nous attaquer tout les mobs,puis des Jumpscares...mais c'était juste le début on a eu tellement peur qu'on à éteint l'ordinateur.Je rentrai chez moi,puis j'ai commencé à Frisonner,puis une ombre qui me joint de plus en plus vite,j'ai..eu peur et je suis rentrée chez moi,j'ai eu du mal à dormir... Le lendemain je suis revenu,comme on testai toujours...Il y avez une chose horrible qui nous est apparut même dégoutante,j'en ai vomi...Je préfère pas vous le dire,On a tout éteint,mais le bruit continuer dans nos têtes on a eu peur,peur,juste peur. Il a fallu 2 semaines pour oublier se son. Si vous l’entendez,fermée la page...j’espère que d'autre chose n’arrivera plus,comme ce bug du jeu...un autre...que je vais peut-être écrire.